Turn The Page
by SmilinForYa
Summary: Roxas found him on the street in need of help. So he helped him out, but he wasn't prepared for the intense and immediate obsession the redhead had for him just because that one helping hand.
1. Prologue

Sea Salt ice cream was the best after a long afternoon.

That was, after all, his favorite ice cream of all. Roxas found the dairy treat very refreshing, and unique, with its differing taste among many other ice creams. There were chocolate, vanilla, ands strawberry; the basics. And then it got complex with rocky road, cookies and cream, butter pecan, Neapolitan, cherry vanilla, cookie dough, chocolate chip, and many more to come. But then there was _Sea Salt ice cream_, with its salty yet sweet taste that seemed to make everyone's taste buds just fizz.

The sunset was setting wonderfully, as usual. It was just above the horizon, creaming the sky with colors unimaginable to man.

His friends weren't fans of sea salt ice cream, but it was a tradition to sit upon the clock tower and watch the sun set while eating his favorite dairy frozen treat. Olette, the girl of the group, preferred butter pecan. She was the softer one _and_ the peace maker that helped everyone immensely. Whenever there were problems that arose, she was normally the one who thought rationally to fix it and evade around it safely. Then there was Pence, who liked just about any ice cream and wasn't picky. Pence was the jokster of the group, he seemed to lighten the mood at the most tension-filled times. And then came Roxas's best friend, the guy who fought alongside him whenever needed and his partner in skateboarding, Hayner. Hayner was the hot head of the group, but he and Roxas were the closest. Hayner liked vanilla—he didn't like nuts or anything to make ice cream too complex. He just liked it simple and sweet.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Olette said with a dreamy sigh, taking in the view. "Not even a professional artist could capture those colors."

Everyone agreed but said nothing. Roxas's ice cream was about to drip, but he rescued his pants from a stain by licking the ice cream to control it. He did tend to just zone out, which was a habit of his. He was a thinker.

"Tomorrow we're definitely going to need to get more money." Hayner said finally, almost done with his ice cream. The blue treat was getting thinner on the stick. "We'll do all the things were did today and just do it again."

"I liked my job." Pence assured. "It was actually fun, though I have a lot of bee stains as a remedy." He glanced down at his swollen arm.

Olette looked at his arm worriedly. "You might have to change jobs tomorrow."

"I'm fine."

"Pence, I'll take your jobs." Hayner said. "You'll just have to deliver some newspaper fast. Think you can handle it?"

"If I could handle swarming, violent bees, I think I can handle tossing some newspaper onto people's yards."

"There's more skill to it." Hayner grinned jokingly. "Sometimes you miss the doorstep and you have to do it again. Sometimes there's a crazy dog that tries to attack your bicycle tires. It's not that simple."

"It sounds easy compared to my job."

"Sure."

"Roxas?" Olette said suddenly, turning to look at the normally quiet blonde. "How do you like your job?"

His job was to deliver mail to people on the street on a skateboard, and he'd get more of a paycheck the faster he could do it. He liked his job. He was the fastest on a skateboard than all his friends, and he prided himself with that. "It's fine."

"Oh look at mister professional skateboard." Hayner said, grinning. "He has the easy job."

Roxas couldn't help but smile. "Oh really? Want to try it out for a day?"

Everyone knew Hayner was the worst skateboarder. He lacked the balance for the technique, and didn't have the patience to actual keep practicing. Instead of skateboarding, he rode around on a bicycle or just walked. Instantly, Hayner looked away. "No, you can do it."

"That's what I thought." Roxas replied back, smug as ever.

"I wish I could skateboard like you." Pence admitted, his ice cream gone. He was, instead, licking on the empty popsicle stick.

"It just takes time."

"Yeah, unless you break a leg." Pence rolled his eyes. "Face it. When skateboarding, if you make one mistake, it could break anything."

Roxas shrugged. He's never broken a bone in his body by skateboarding. He did wipe out at times, but they were never _that_ bad. But Pence was right. You could break anything when skateboarding. It wasn't the safest way of getting around.

"Wear a helmet." Olette advised, licking her ice cream delicately.

"Sure. Okay, I'll do that. But what about my arms? Should I wear these protective shield things on them? Oh, almost forgot about my legs. More shields. Back?" Pence chuckled bitterly. "There's no way to prevent a fall." He winced. "Ugh. I could only imagine how much it would actually hurt to fall while moving and scrape some skin off."

"Pence," Hayner warned, not too keen on the image.

"I'm just saying."

"Oh, oh, look!" Olette cried, pointing at the sky. Everyone went deadly silent to watch as the sun sunk past the horizon slowly, ever so slowly, until it was gone. The area suddenly looked much dimmer, and the colors in the sky darkened.

"I guess it's time to go." Pence said finally, once the sun was set. "I gotta go home. My folks want me to get ready for school."

"Ugh! Didn't we just talk about this?" Hayner snapped, scowling. "No talking about school _whatsoever_."

"Can you believe school starts in three days?" Olette asked, as if Hayner had said nothing.

"Hey!"

"I know, right?" Roxas replied, standing up carefully on the ledge. If he fell off, he would surely die.

"I can't hear you." Hayner said softly, covering his ears with his hands to block out their conversation. Pence made his way to the back, walking down the steps, the popsicle stick still in his mouth.

"Hayner face the facts." Olette said jokingly. "There's nothing you can do. School's coming. Have you even been shopping for supplies?"

Hayner uncovered his ears, glaring. "No."

"You better get started!"

Roxas licked the last of his favorite ice cream off the stick, savoring its taste in his mouth. He tossed it casually off the ledge, not thinking once about littering. Normally he never littered, but he just decided that he didn't feel his getting his hands all sticky with the stickiness of the remaining stick.

"Okay _mother_."

"Hayner. I'm just giving you advice."

"See you guys tomorrow." Roxas waved, smiling at his friend's argument. Hayner was also the rebel of the group, though not a criminal or anything. He just disliked school with a passion. Roxas grabbed his faithful skateboard off the wall, tossed it onto the ground on its wheels, and began skateboarding.

"Bye, Roxas!" Pence said as Roxas zoomed by him. Roxas turned over his head and waved. Pence waved back.

Roxas, smiling to himself, went around the town for awhile on his skateboard. He loved skateboarding. There was just something about it, roaming around in a blur. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just really, _really_ enjoyed it.

He lived in the middle of town. Roxas really didn't want to go home at the moment, not because he had an abusive family or anything, it was simply because he could get carried away when it was skateboarding. He could spend hours on the thing.

He did little tricks on the sidewalks. He also couldn't help showing off in front of some random people, feeling invincible.

He went down numerous alley ways to perform more tricks on the trash cans, shocking some people who were in them.

He loved Twilight Town. Everything was always so…peaceful..

Roxas decided soon that it was getting dark and that he should head home. So he told himself that this alleyway was the last one, and afterwards, he would head home. So just as he skidded over a trash can, he caught a flash of something red below him.

He couldn't help it—he _panicked_.

He lost balance in mid-air, and the skateboard seemed to just abandon him. Roxas went tumbling to the ground, scraping his arm in the process, and he rolled a few times before actually stopping. He groaned, his arm burning from the fresh blood, and looked at it. There was blood, not a lot, but the scrape, he could tell, was going to be painful. It probably wouldn't heal for another week.

_Great_, he thought to himself. _Just what I needed right before school. _

And then he heard someone groan.

Confused, Roxas turned to his left to see a guy lying on the ground, his eyes closed.

He looked…like he wasn't from here. Like an outsider.

There were many outsiders who came to Twilight Town, but they were all the same. They looked foreign, acted differently, and many people who grew up here could tell from the start that they were from somewhere else. This guy was no different.

Roxas stared at him. He had bright red hair that fell back to his neck and was _spiky _as hell. He's never seen a hair cut like that before—it was startling. The guy was tall, that much he could tell, and Roxas immediately noticed he was _skinny_. Unhealthy skinny. His waist was, well, put it this way; Roxas could grab his waist with both of his hands and close them. That's how skinny he was. And he also wore this weird cloak—this black cloak with a hood and everything.

He looked…

Who was he?

Roxas crawled over to him, wondering if he was dead. He's never seen a dead person before. _Please don't be dead…please don't be dead. _

He stared at him for awhile, taking in the guy's features. He was pale, and looked unhealthy. He looked closer. It was weird. The guy had these two things—tattoos?—that were right below his eyes.

Who was he?

"Um, are you alright?" Roxas asked hesitantly. He sat on his knees, waiting for a response. When nothing came, he reached out to touch the person. The guy didn't move. So the blonde cautiously shook the guy's bony shoulder, shaking harder as he still got no response.

"Well shit." Roxas said after awhile. Was he dead? Unconscious? Should he bring the guy to the police station? He left his phone at the house in the morning, not thinking much of it.

"What should I do?" Roxas wondered aloud, racking through his brain to think of any clever ideas. _What would any grown-up do? _

His mother. She'd know the answer.

Roxas looked back at the guy. He didn't look like an adult, but he didn't look his own age. He looked older, by about two years or so.

Would he be heavy?

"Alright," Roxas said, taking a deep breath, "here goes."

He stood up, bent down, grabbed the guy's arms, and tried to put him into a sitting position. The guy's head hung, limp, as Roxas pulled him up. Shockingly, despite the guy's height, he wasn't heavy. He was very light. Roxas wasn't muscular, but he was able to pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. He was so tall that his feet almost touched the ground, so Roxas had to carefully carry him back to his skateboard.

_Wait. How am I going to—_

"ALIEN!" The guy shouted, startling Roxas. Roxas accidentally dropped him onto the floor, stumbling away from him like he was on fire. The guy was wide awake, his eyes open and alert, breathing heavily. "Get away, you alien!"

"Alien?" Roxas repeated, not understanding.

The guy looked at Roxas in terror. "Yes, don't think I don't know what you're trying to do! You're trying to experiment on me and dissect my _brain_."

"_What_?"

"Stay-stay away from me." The redhead backed up, eyeing Roxas like a wild beast. More like a spooked horse. "Don't come any closer."

Roxas didn't know what to do. "Do you need any help?"

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" He shouted, trembling. Roxas quirked an eyebrow. What the hell was up with him?

"Is something wrong?" Roxas asked, taking a step towards the frightened guy. He only backed up more, holding out his hands protectively as if Roxas would lash out and hurt him.

"Stay away. I'll hurt you—I swear I will."

"Please, I'm just trying to help."

"Oh no," The redheaded guy glanced around, getting more scared. Roxas couldn't understand what was wrong with him. "Zombies! They're coming! There's a whole swarm of them!" He stood up shakily, and began throwing punches around in the mid-air, as if there were invisible enemies trying to attack them.

Roxas just watched, his mouth agape.

It was then the redhead looked at Roxas, and he didn't look scared. "Well? What're you waiting for? Aren't you going to fight off the zombies?"

Roxas couldn't reply. He didn't know what to say.

"No! Help!" The guy fell to the ground, as if someone tackled him, and he began screaming bloody murder, flapping around like a fish pulled from the sea. "They've got me surrounded! No! Don't eat my flesh!"

And then he went silent and closed his eyes, as if he really died.

Roxas just stood there.

Did that really happen?

"Um, I don't know what's going on." Roxas began, taking a step towards the guy.

His eyes opened. Roxas flinched and backed away.

"Angel dust." He murmured dazedly. "Please…"

And then his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he passed out.

_What the hell? _

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_"It's most presumptuous to believe we already know all the answers and will never get any more big surprises. "_

_~Stanley Schmidt_


	2. Pity

"Is he…dead?"

"No, honey. He's just unconscious."

"Why? What happened?"

"I think he overdosed on drugs. And according to what you told me earlier, with the lifelike hallucinations, he was probably on LSD. That drug is highly dangerous. I need you to understand that. It makes you _see_ things that aren't really there. I've seen people on buildings jump off, thinking they could fly, and end up dying or getting really hurt. It's bad news, Roxas. And this poor young man has been on it. I can tell. Look how skinny he is. Either he has an eating disorder, or he just hasn't eaten in days. I can see his ribs. He's in poor shape. But right now, he needs to sleep. That's all we can do for now. Once he wakes up, I'll have something for him to eat."

"Shouldn't we take him to the hospital?"

"We might do that. Later. Right now, I need to get dinner started. Watch over him for me, will you?"

"Yeah." Roxas propped himself up on his knees, getting a closer look at the red-haired guy he encountered in the alleyway. From this closer perspective, he could see every single detail of his face. He saw how narrow his cheek bones were, the planes of his chin, and the paleness of his lips. He looked like he might as well be dead. He was pale enough, _and_ skinny to look it. To Roxas, the guy looked like a walking skeleton, especially without his shirt on. His ribs were noticeable, the skin around them thin and paler than anything. Above, around his stomach, Roxas saw many dark bruises that looked _very_ painful. There was a huge one right in the middle, and it was purple, almost black. Roxas couldn't help but wince when he saw the bruises along the other teen's body, and he felt pity for him immediately.

Who was he? Why was he laying, unconscious, in an alleyway? What was his name? How old was he? Did he live here, or was he from somewhere else? There were so many unanswered questions that Roxas was dying to know.

Roxas's blue eyes trailed down to where his clothing lay, on the desk. It was a long cloak, black with a zipper going through the middle. The guy wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, but he was wearing thick, black pants underneath with black boots. Roxas couldn't help but stare at his skinniness, wondering if the guy was ever even hungry.

And then he looked at the things below his eyes.

They looked almost like upside-down tears. Black. Roxas leaned closer to get a better look. They were below his eye, and looked permanent. Were they tattoos, or burns? What could they be? And what did they mean?

The guy was a mystery. Here in Twilight Town, it was rare to encounter something so mind-boggling. Normally things just went by without commotion. This time, however, this guy showed up.

"Roxas?" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"How are your arms?"

Roxas glanced down at the scrapes on his arms. They got better, though they burned when he rubbed them or touched them. A layer of skin came off from his wipe out, but he's had worse in the past. Still, it wouldn't hurt putting a band-aid over them.

"Good. Could I put some wrapping over them?"

"Of course. I put the package on the table. It's easy to cut without scissors." Roxas found the package of white wrapping, and heard his mother take out a pot rather noisily.

Roxas opened the package, digging through its remains. He stretched the wrapping out, wrapping it securely around one of his scrapes. He leaned down to bite through the stretchy material, successfully cutting it. He did the same with his other arm, already feeling much better. Even if he touched the table or anything, it didn't burn thanks to the wrapping. He set the package back onto the table, taking his place again next to the redhead, who was still out.

"Who _are_ you?" Roxas whispered, wanting to reach out and lift his eyelids to wake him up. But he knew he wouldn't do that. The guy obviously needed his sleep. Roxas cringed when he glanced down to see all the bruises, and he suddenly felt sick.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I…feel sick."

Moments later, Roxas's mother was cradling his face in her hands, checking his temperature. "Are you feeling sick?"

"No. Not like that." Roxas swallowed. "It's…the _bruises_. They bother me."

His mother smiled sadly. "Yes. I know. Painful, right? It's a shame a teenager his age had to get bruises like that. But we don't know how he got them. He could be a criminal, or have an abused like at home. We know for sure he was on drugs, LSD for sure, but he could've been on more. If you mix drugs, do two at the same time, it won't have a good effect. He might've been taking more than one drug at the same time, which might've made him pass out." She stood up, wiping her hands on her white skirt. "We'll find out once he wakes up."

As she walked away, Roxas asked, "When do you think he'll wake up?"

"It might take a few days. Don't be expecting him to wake up in an hour, Roxas."

Roxas glanced outside. It was getting dark. He should probably get to bed, but then he looked back at the guy and knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

"But what if he did wake up tonight?"

"He won't. Trust me. His body is in bad shape. It's healing itself right as we speak."

Roxas stared down at the guy. His gaze lingered on his ribs sticking from his skin, as if trying to just break through. He shivered, disturbed from the sight.

"Wait. Why are you making dinner for him if you know he won't wake up tonight?"

"It's smart to be precautious. Also, I think we need to have something to eat. Don't you?"

Roxas knew he was hungry, even though he had ice cream earlier. He knew he should've been—his stomach felt empty. But looking at those bruises, Roxas felt sick to the stomach. Queasy. It probably hurt just to breath for the guy.

"Don't you think about skipping dinner." Roxas's mother read his mind. "I know you feel sick from looking at him, but you need to eat before you get to bed. Tomorrow is your second to last day of summer, and you should probably be making sure you have everything for school."

"I have everything." Roxas protested. "I have a backpack, paper, pencils, and a calculator. I checked it all this morning."

Roxas listened as his mother was silent for awhile. She must've been concentrating on something.

Roxas turned his attention back at the unconscious redhead. He looked so peaceful, despite his body's appearance. His mouth was closed softly, his eyes were closed hiding themselves away from the horror of reality, and he just looked calm and tranquil, totally the opposite of how Roxas saw him earlier. He was frantic, scared, and jittery when Roxas last saw him.

_"Angel dust." He murmured dazedly. "Please…"_

Roxas remembered the last thing the redhead said to him, before he passed out cold. Angel dust? What was angel dust? Was that a drug?

"Hey, Mom?"

"Hm?"

"What's angel dust?"

She paused. "Why?"

"Because, before he passed out, he said angel dust."

"Angel dust is another name for LSD." She said matter-of-factly. "So that confirms it. He was on LSD."

One question answered, but so many more that needed answers.

Roxas wondered what life the redhead had. Was he abused by his parents, or was he living on the streets, thriving on drugs and whatnot? Or was he just obsessed with drugs, and couldn't stop? Or maybe he was just walking on the street, with a perfect family, and took drugs before, and went crazy.

The possibilities were endless.

"Mom?" Roxas whispered. "Can you tell me when he wakes up?"

"Of course."

"I mean, I want to be here when he wakes up." Roxas said louder. "I want to figure this all out."

"That sounds fine, dear." His mother replied. "Now come and eat. I made some macaroni and cheese."

Roxas took one last look at the redhead, promising himself that he'd return immediately afterwards, and left the room.

* * *

><p>The guy was still unconscious, even after the two days had passed.<p>

Roxas woke up on the first day of school and got dressed. He made sure his hair was how it should be, put some shoes on, and ran down the stairs. It never did take him long to get dressed. His mother was in the kitchen, having breakfast already made.

Roxas paused in the living room, seeing the guy still laying there. He looked just as he had that one night he brought him home. Peaceful.

Maybe he was dead after all. Roxas could feel his chest tightening at the thought of having a dead body in the same room he stood in.

"Ready for school?" Roxas's mother asked with a smile. "I can't believe you're already a sophomore in high school."

"Me neither." Roxas hesitated, but began eating his waffles, everything already prepared for him. What could he say? His mother spoiled him so, not that he was going to start complaining. He really couldn't believe he was already a sophomore. Hopefully high school does go by fast, as much as people say.

"Mom? Are you sure he's not dead? He's stayed like that for two days…"

"He's breathing." Roxas's mother informed lightly. "He has a pulse. He's still alive."

"So why is he still…out?"

"His body was so badly damaged. Normally it's not good to let someone sleep after drug overdose, or being drunk because of alcohol poisoning. But, I don't think that counts this time. I think he needed some sleep. A lot if it."

"And he's getting it." Roxas said to himself, finishing up his waffle. It was almost time to go to school. He promised Hayner he'd meet him down the road, since they lived right across from each other. Roxas was oh-so tempted to ride his skateboard to school, since it would be faster and easier, but Hayner didn't ride. So he'll just walk with his best friend anyway, which he didn't mind.

Besides, he was planning on telling his friends about the redheaded guy. He never told them yet. He didn't know why, but he felt like a deep secret lingering in this house.

Roxas thanked his mother and grabbed his backpack. Hopefully nobody would notice the scrapes on his arms—that wouldn't make a good first impression. Then again, when did he care what everyone else thought?

"See you after school, Mom." Roxas said, waving goodbye as he walked into the living room. He paused, looking down at the guy, wondering just when he'd wake up.

"Talk about a long nap." Roxas grumbled, racing through the front door. Hayner was across the road, leaning on a big wooden pole, waiting impatiently for Roxas. He beamed once he saw the blonde, stepping off the pole.

"Took you long enough." Hayner said good-heartedly. "How's it going?"

"Good." Roxas regarded Hayner with a nod. "You?"

"Man, I'm already falling asleep." Hayner complained, hanging his head. "I almost fell asleep on the pole for Pete's sake!"

"Stayed up too late, huh?"

"Tell me about it." The two began their trek to the school, which wasn't far. Maybe a couple blocks. The sun was barely rising from above the horizon, and it was dim yet the sky was getting brighter with a deep orange.

"Just think about it," Hayner said, suddenly roughly patting Roxas's back. "Two more years or this crappy school, then we can leave it in the dust." He smiled broadly, overjoyed from the thought. "Let it eat our dust, huh?"

"Yeah." Roxas hesitated. Should he tell him?

"So I was thinking," Hayner continued, "after school, would you like to head to the Usual Spot and hang out? You know, complain about school and all that good stuff?"

Roxas thought about the passed out guy, sitting in his living room. All alone. _Ugh. Why do I care? He's probably some fucked up guy who goes to strip joints. Not my problem. _Roxas smiled. "Sure."

_Sure. It's easy to say that when you're not looking at the bruises. Just thinking about it makes me want to go back and…_

"What's wrong?" Hayner's voice shot through Roxas's mind. Roxas jumped, alert.

"What?"

"You've zoned out there, Rox." Hayner waved a hand in his face. "Everything okay?"

"Well…" Roxas was just about to tell him, but then knew how Hayner would react. He'd demand why Roxas was dumb enough to carry the guy home, let alone stop and give the guy any attention. Telling Hayner would be dense and pointless. He'd only tell Roxas that he needs to get that _freak_ out of his house.

Roxas sighed. "I'm tired, too."

"Ah ha! So I'm not the only one!" Hayner looked smug. "You're not mister perfect anymore, I see. That's good. It's not fun being the only 'rebel'."

They both laughed, nearing school already. There were teens riding on bicycles to the school, with their friends or siblings. Roxas knew Olette's mother dropped her off, and Pence walked since he lived practically right next to the school. Whenever they go to the Usual Spot after school, they usually stopped at Pence's house to get a drink or snack since it was right there. Then after they got their filling, they'd all go to the Usual Spot and hang out.

Roxas sighed in contentment. Everything was perfect.

Still, he felt that queasy feeling building in his gut from nervousness. This was, after all, his first day of school after months of vacation. Almost everyone feels nervous for their first day, right?

"Let's hope we have classes together." Hayner said as they approached the front doors. There were already people hanging outside, bored as hell.

"Yeah." Roxas really did hope they had classes together. It would be terrible if they didn't.

Roxas didn't have a wide range of friends. He wasn't a great talker, and wasn't an outgoing person so it was hard for him to make conversations with people he didn't know. So he centered himself around his three friends, and just those three people. Nobody else. Hayner was the same way, only because he could get mad really angrily and hold a grudge for someone for a long time.

"Olette's probably already here." Hayner opened the door, and Olette ran into them. She yelped, dropping her books on Hayner's foot.

"OUCH! Shit, Olette! What the hell?"

"Sorry!" She quickly reclaimed her books, holding them gently to her chest in an almost protective manner. She looked like a nervous wreck. "Sorry Hayner. Good morning guys."

"Morning." Roxas replied while Hayner answered with an intake of air from the pain.

"Geez! How heavy _are_ those books?"

Olette smiled remorsefully. "I'm really sorry."

Then Hayner surprised both of them.

His features softened, and he held out his arms to take the books from the nervous-wrecked Olette. Roxas's eyes widened, along with Olette. Hayner almost _never_, ever did favors for anyone. "I'll take them."

Roxas watched him carefully. They were definitely going to talk about that later. But who knew? Maybe Hayner just felt like being nice and felt bad for Olette?

Hayner was unpredictable. Whenever you thought he'd get mad at something, he'd be fine with it. But whenever you thought he'd be fine with it, he'd be furious.

Olette shook off her surprise, and Roxas was surprised to see her blushing slightly. "Oh, uh, thanks Hayner."

Hayner cleared his throat. "So, uh, where's Pence?"

Pence wandered over to them, emerging from the bathroom. "Hey guys. I'm guessing Olette dropped her books on Hayner?"

Hayner grinned. "Yeah." He held the books to his chest like they were feathers, much different than how Olette had to hold them like they were heavy weights.

"They had a good breakfast." Pence said. "You can make waffles now. Can you believe it? All you do is grab a cup of the mixture and put it into a waffle maker. And they taste actually _good_." He paused. "And you know the best part? They give you _syrup_."

"Awesome." Roxas said. "I remember last year when all they had was those gross pizza-bacon things."

They all shuddered from the thought.

"Well," Olette said, her hands behind her back, "I got my schedule already. Did you guys get yours?"

"Rox and I just got here." Hayner replied. "We'll go get ours."

"You get them in the office." Pence added.

"We know. We've only been here all our life." Hayner said sarcastically. Pence made a face.

"Yadda yadda."

"Come on, Rox." Hayner and Roxas walked away, going to where the main office was. There was a line stretched to the door, so their backs were pressed into the door from the line.

"So," Roxas said quietly, "what's with you and Olette?"

Hayner looked away quickly. Too quickly to note notice. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You've been _nice_ to her! You don't argue with her anymore, you don't pick on her perfectness; you're nice."

Hayner sighed. "Is it because I took the books?" Then he broke. "Do you think I made it too obvious?"

"So you _do_ like her?"

"Shhh." Hayner looked around suspiciously. "Yes. I like Olette, alright? Now you know my secret."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Moron, you thought I'd tell anyone? Who am I going to tell?"

"Olette."

They moved up in the line.

"Ask her out."

"No way!"

"Ask her! Come on—I think she likes you."

"Rox, what if she doesn't?" Hayner whispered. "I…I don't know."

Roxas laughed softly and punched Hayner on the shoulder, not hard. "Stop being a wuss. Ask her. She's just a girl."

"She's also our friend, remember?" Hayner replied.

They moved up again.

"I know. But I really think she likes you. She's always batting her eyelashes at you like this." Roxas pretended to be Olette and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. That cracked Hayner up, which was Roxas's intent.

"Wow, Rox. Fine. I'll ask her. Next week maybe." Hayner sighed. "Whatever. Who doesn't like me?"

"Me." A voice said behind them. Both of the teenage boys turned around to see Seifer walk forward, with his two buddies behind him loyally. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Seifer, to sum it up, was a complete, utter asshole.

"Since you two are both losers," Seifer sneered, walking in front of them, "I have the right to cut."

"Hey!" Roxas protested. "Get in the back of the line."

"Yeah." Hayner added. "We were here first!"

"Looks at my face." Seifer hissed, pointing to his face. "See if I give a shit."

"Fat ass."

"Fucker."

"Dip shit."

"Gaywod."

"Dick sucker."

"Ball sniffer."

"Boys!" The secretary said finally, waving her arms to catch their attention. "Watch your language and calm down."

Roxas glared hatefully, but knew arguing would be futile. Hayner knew the same thing, so they both had no choice but to let Seifer get in front of them.

"Oh well." Roxas grumbled. "It's just one person, right?"

Seifer's two other buddies cut in front of them along with Seifer.

Hayner sighed. "I fucking hate him so much."

"That makes two of us."

"Seifer's got it going on, ya know?" One of Seifer's tag alongs said. Roxas never knew his name. He was a muscular guy. All the guy ever did was say "ya know." After living in this town for all his life, Roxas still had no idea what his name was!

"You probably suck his dick," Hayner hissed, "just so you can walk by his side. Fucking coward."

"Watch it." Seifer said threateningly, turning to leave. The tension stayed in the room, even with Seifer gone.

"I'm here for my schedule." Hayner told the secretary. She smiled and handed him a slip of paper. Hayner stepped aside, checking out his schedule.

"Me, too." Roxas said, just as she handed him his own. Roxas and Hayner immediately began comparing their schedules.

Roxas's heart dropped when he realized they didn't have _any_ classes together whatsoever. Hayner's disappointment was obvious, too.

"Man," Hayner said, "we have nothing together. That blows."

"Maybe we have the same lunches." Roxas said hopefully. They looked at their lunches. Roxas had second lunch while Hayner had first.

"This sucks." Hayner grumbled, crumpling up the paper and throwing it to the ground. Roxas bent down to pick it up, and gave it back to his best friend.

"Keep it." Roxas urged. "You need that."

"Maybe we could change classes." Hayner muttered.

"Maybe." Roxas sighed. Hopefully he had some classes together with Pence or Olette.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm home." Roxas walked into his house with a heavy heart. That had to have been the worst day he had ever had. In every one of his classes, he was alone. He didn't have classes with <em>any<em> of his friends—not even lunch.

It sucked. Big time.

Roxas walked further into the house to the kitchen, not seeing his mother. "Mom?" He grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar and took a bite. "Mom? Where are you?"

It was then he remembered the guy. And he also remembered that when he walked by him, _there was no body_.

Roxas took off running into the living room. The sofa was empty. The body was gone. His eyes widened.

Did he die? Was that where his mother was right now—at the funeral home?

He dropped his cookie, which was suddenly forgotten.

And then out of nowhere, someone grabbed his shoulders from behind, and yelled, "BOO!"

* * *

><p><em>"Pity is for the living, envy is for the dead." <em>

_~Mark Twain_


	3. Wary

"Ah!" Roxas jumped a few feet in the air. Without even thinking, he whirled around and lashed out with a fist. The mysterious person grunted and fell back. Roxas saw the guy he found earlier holding his face with a pained expression.

He was alive?

"What the hell was that for?" Roxas demanded sharply. He glared at the redhead, his heart still pounding.

"Damnit, kid. You punch hard!"

"I thought you were a burglar!"

The guy pulled away his hand, seeing blood. His nose was bleeding. Roxas rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to grab him a napkin. The guy accepted it, chuckling to himself. "You actually think a burglar would jump out and yell BOO like that? If I was a burglar, I would ditch the place once I got what I wanted. I wouldn't stick around just to scare someone."

"Okay, I want some answers." Roxas snapped, his heart calming down. "Who are you?"

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel pointed to his temple.

"When did you wake up?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know, now that you mention it. Hey, what's the date?"

Roxas told him the date. "August 22."

"Wow. I was out for awhile, wasn't I?" The redhead took a moment to lean back into the wall, holding the napkin to his nose. Roxas instantly disliked him. He had this kind of aura around him. This laid-back attitude _and_ ego. He could already tell he was trouble. "Nice place you got here."

"Where's my mom?"

"She went out to get some medicine. She's pretty cool."

Roxas couldn't help but stare at the guy. It was so strange to have him right in front of him, when this morning he was on the table, unconscious.

"So when are you leaving?" Roxas asked, picking up his cookie. He decided that he'll just throw it away—who knows who had stepped on it before.

"Don't know. Hey, how old are you?"

"Fifteen." Roxas glanced at him. "You?"

_He's probably like a 25 year-old who lives on the streets. It suits him. _

"Sixteen."

"What?" Roxas almost dropped the cookie jar. "You can't be sixteen. Don't lie to me."

"I'm sixteen. Need proof?"

"Sure. Show me."

"Well, it's quite obvious I don't have my birth certificate right on me." Axel tilted his head. "Hey, can I have a cookie? I haven't had one in ages."

"Whatever." Roxas handed Axel a cookie. He mentally noted to wash his hands from brushing against Axel's; who knows where those hands have been. He almost shuddered from the thought.

Roxas felt pity towards the other boy when he was asleep. Maybe that was because Axel didn't have that cocky grin, or Roxas wasn't able to see that mischievous glint in his eye. He didn't know. But now he decided he didn't like him. The guy just seemed very sneaky and untrustworthy. He really hoped his mother would kick him out when she got back. Send him back where he belonged—the streets.

Axel moaned aloud. "Shit! These are good cookies. They're almost orgasmic."

Roxas glared at the redhead's crude language. "My mom makes the best." _You better not steal anything or I'll kick your ass._

"Is your mom a professional cook or something?"

"That's none of your business." _I don't want to give away too much information to some guy living off the streets. _"Where do you live?"

Axel almost choked on his cookie. He began coughing hard. "That sounded kind of creepy if you think about it. Almost like a stalker. Why do you want to know where I live?"

"Well you know where I live." Roxas replied coldly. "I think it's fair that I know where you live."

"I'm from far away."

"Where?"

"Far away."

"What's the name of the town?"

"I forgot."

Roxas blinked. The redhead was happily munching on the cookie, oblivious to how ridiculous his answer was.

"So you're telling me that you forgot where you live?"

"Yeah."

Roxas just stared at him. Axel finished off the cookie, reaching in for another one. Roxas stopped him by grabbing his wrist, staring him dead in the eye.

"What's your problem?" Roxas snapped. "What do you want from us?"

Axel looked almost innocent. "Huh? I was just getting another cookie, kid."

"Stop calling me kid!"

"Alright, alright." Axel withdrew his hand, holding them up in a surrendering gesture. "Calm down."

"I'm the boss here." Roxas said. "This is my house. Not yours. Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"Sheesh, alright." Axel mumbled. "Can I have another cookie?"

"How do I know that you just planned this so you could rob my house? Or that you're not involved with a gang and you're planning on ambushing me and my mom tonight?"

Axel stared at Roxas, bewildered. "Wow. You sure as hell think a lot. Sometimes too much thinking can give you wrinkles, you know?"

"Shut up!"

Axel backed up. "Look, I'm not here to steal stuff. I'm no thief. I'm not saying I'm perfect, but I am saying that I'm not here to take advantage of you or your mom."

Roxas stared at him for a few moments. "Whatever. I still got my eyes on you." He felt like doing that one motion that he saw a lot, but he knew that this was serious. This was no joking manner.

"Stalker much?" Axel grumbled. "Now can I _please_ have another cookie?"

"No." Roxas replied, not caring the surprised look he received.

Axel's mouth hung open. "But why?"

"Because I said so."

"But I said please!"

"And I don't _care_." Roxas began making his way to the living room. "Now I'm going to watch some TV and you're watching it with me. I don't want you to make any funny moves or I won't hesitate to punch you again."

Axel looked annoyed. He followed Roxas to the living room, and reluctantly sat down on one of the sofas. He stared at the TV screen blankly.

"I'm serious." Roxas said, staring at the redhead suspiciously.

Axel looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he continued to stare at the screen, his jaw clenched. Then he mumbled, "All I wanted was a damn cookie. It wasn't like I was asking for money."

Roxas ignored him and turned the TV on. He switched aimlessly throughout the channels, finding nothing really interesting. Of course he was fully aware of Axel a few feet from him. It was then he realized that the redhead had his clothes back on—the black trench coat and everything. And then he felt bad. Maybe he was being too harsh. After all, the guy was obviously leading a terrible like. His bruises underneath Axel's clothing made Roxas feel even worse. Maybe he was being a dick, and he felt guilty.

But would he apologize? Hell no. He didn't know the guy. It didn't even matter.

His mother chose the perfect moment to walk in the house. "Roxas! Axel! I'm back."

"Mom!" Roxas sprung from the couch, seeing his mother walk into the room with a white bag. She was smiling.

"It's nice to see you two getting along." She said, mistaking their seating for a nice conversation or something.

"What's in the bag?" Roxas asked, staring at the bag.

"Just some medicine." She responded, her attention going back to Axel. "How you feeling?"

"I'm feeling great, ma'am." He replied with a grin. "Thank you. Roxas gave me one of your cookies. They were delicious."

She beamed. "Why thank you! It's nice to have someone appreciate my baking skills."

"Mom," Roxas cut in, "when is he leaving?"

"He's staying here for awhile."

Roxas's mouth fell open. "What?"

"I decided that Axel can stay here for awhile. He's only 16, baby. It would be irresponsible for me to just throw him back into the streets."

Axel stayed silent.

"But—"

"—besides, you and Axel could become good friends." She said, smiling back at Axel. "Since you are, after all, the one who saved him off the streets."

"You were the one who did that?" Axel nearly shouted, leaning forward in the seat. He stared, wide-eyed, at Roxas.

Roxas nodded. He tightened his hands into fists.

Axel looked like he was looking at a god or something. And then he surprised everyone. He walked to Roxas, and Roxas could only stare when the redhead dropped to his knees and hugged the blonde tightly around the waist.

"Axel," Roxas's mother said softly. "It's fine."

"Thank you so much." Axel said into Roxas's shirt. "Thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am."

Roxas felt highly uncomfortable. "Uh, you're welcome. I guess."

Axel pulled away, looking like a hurt puppy. "I am forever in your debt."

"No, seriously, it's okay."

"I'm going to make some dinner." Roxas's mother said. "You two get along now." She hurried into the kitchen. Roxas could hear her digging through the fridge and getting things ready.

"You're a good actor." Roxas whispered when his mother was gone.

Axel grinned up at him. "Why do you hate me so much? Who said I was acting?"

"I don't hate you. I just…don't get you."

"What's there not to get?"

"You could be a murderer getting refuge at my house for all I know. I don't know anything about you!"

"My name's Axel. I'm a sixteen year-old guy who likes cookies. What else can I say?"

"I don't know your past."

Axel looked away, the grin disappearing. "I just want to move on."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Axel stood up, ruffling Roxas's hair. "Hey. I feel like we're friends already."

Roxas just glared at him. "Touch my hair again and I'll break your nose."

"Roxas!" His mother shouted. "I heard that!"

"Whatever." Roxas sighed, walking to the front door. "I'm going out. I need to go somewhere where everything makes sense."

Axel bounded up eagerly. "Can I come?"

"Hell to the no!"

"Roxas!" His mother's voice rang throughout the house. Roxas winced. "Show him Twilight Town. Come on. For me?"

Axel looked excited. He had a wide grin, and was practically bounding on his heels.

Roxas's mother continued, "Just come home before dark. I want you to eat dinner and get to bed early for school tomorrow."

"Fine, fine." Roxas glared at Axel. Hopefully he'd lose him in the streets or something.

He stormed down the street. It was obvious he wouldn't be able to ride his skateboard with the redhead on his heels. Literally. Axel was right behind him.

"So you're in school?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

Axel shrugged. "Just wondering."

They walked ahead in silence. Roxas noticed it was almost sunset. Usually him and his group would sit on the clock tower to watch it, but he hadn't heard from Hayner or anybody. They always made sure to tell him. Maybe they were busy.

"So you ride skateboards?"

"Yeah."

"Is it fun?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever crashed?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wear a helmet?"

Roxas paused. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have one."

"Why don't you buy one?"

"I don't know."

"Do—"

"—will you stop with the questions?" Roxas snapped, Axel striking his last nerve. Why did the redhead piss him off so much? "If I knew you were going to ask all this stuff I would've just ditched you from the start."

"Now that's not very nice." Axel came to a sudden halt. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see that the redhead had a dazed expression. "Wow. That sounds _very_ familiar."

"What?"

Axel stayed like that for awhile. And then he shook his head, as if shaking away the feeling, and said, "Nothing. It's nothing. Let's keep walking."

"You're so bizarre." Roxas said after awhile.

"Thanks. I guess." Axel beamed. "But really. Thank you for picking me off the streets. I must've scared the shit out of you or something."

Roxas thought back to what he saw. Axel claiming he was an alien—Axel seeing zombies. It was scary. And weird. Very, very weird.

Finally, Roxas sighed. "Whatever. Follow me. I'll show you Twilight Town."

* * *

><p>The next morning Roxas didn't see Axel. He had the room right next to Roxas, which was an empty room. His mother had a blow up water bed and had plenty of extra blankets and pillows for him to use.<p>

So he was thankful that the redhead was a late sleeper, for he knew he wasn't a morning person. And seeing Axel would tick him off. He didn't know why—it just did.

"Roxas!" Hayner greeted, waving his arm next to the post.

Roxas grinned. "Ready for school?"

"As I'll ever be." They began walking. "Sorry we couldn't hang out on the clock tower yesterday. I took a long nap after school yesterday. I slept for a long ass time, man."

"It's fine." Roxas remembered that he had no classes with his friends. He hung his head, frowning. Yesterday was horrible. He didn't talk at all in any of his classes, only because he didn't know anyone. Hayner had Olette in a lot of classes, along with Pence. They even had the same lunch. For lunch yesterday, Roxas was stick sitting outside under the tree by his lonely self. It was miserable.

"It still sucks that we have no classes." Hayner admitted softly. "We don't even have lunch."

"I know." Roxas sighed. "But we can always hang out after school."

"Yeah." Hayner forced a smile. "Always. You can count on that."

"So, any luck with Olette yet?"

"Really? You're asking me that now?"

"Yeah. I actually am."

Roxas saw Hayner's cheeks growing red. "Uh, I tried flirting with her yesterday."

Roxas chuckled. "Really? How?"

"During lunch. I offered to buy her something."

Roxas playfully punched his best friend's shoulder. "Wow. No more mister scrooge, huh? What'd she do?"

"I think she was happy."

"Was she smiling?"

"Yeah."

"Did she thank you?"

"Yeah."

Roxas tried to picture Olette and Hayner flirting. Ever since he knew them, he only knew them as good friends. Friends that always picked on each other—playfully. He never thought Hayner would actually have a _crush_ on her or anything. And if Olette did like Hayner, Roxas would be even more shocked.

"You're on the right track." Roxas concluded. "I do think you two could actually make a great couple."

"Really?" Hayner's face lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yeah. I don't just waste my breath."

They were almost to the school. They started talking about useless things; homework, the teachers they hated, the idiots in their classes. While Hayner was rambling about some kid who stared at him funny, Roxas thought back to the problem at his house.

Axel.

Something was so different about him. He was definitely an outsider, but he looked different than that. Like he was more than just an outsider. He didn't like that Axel was home with his mother. He didn't trust the redhead at all.

"…so he finally stopped staring at me." Hayner finished, looking smug.

"Roxas!" Olette called from in front of the school doors. She was waving animatedly. "Hayner! Come here quick!"

The two boys exchanged confused glances, but ran to the front building. There was a crowd in the main hallway, and they were all looking at something. Olette wedged her way between people, leading Roxas and Hayner to the middle.

"The committee found something yesterday." Olette whispered. "They think it's been here for a few days actually."

"What is it?" Hayner replied, his face twisted in curiosity.

"They don't know. But apparently these things were used as weapons."

The crowd broke away a little, and Roxas saw two red…things on the ground. They looked like they could be used as weapons.

"They don't know what to call them." Olette said softly. "They don't even know what they are. But they know they've never seen them before."

"What're they going to do with them?" Hayner asked.

Olette shrugged. "Don't know. They just wanted to show everyone here to see if they belonged to them."

Roxas couldn't help but think to Axel. He found Axel a few days ago, just as these things appeared. What if they belonged to Axel?

He shook his head. He did think too much. Axel probably had nothing to do with those.

…right?

* * *

><p><em>"You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough." <em>

_~Frank Crane_

**A/N: **

**Wow! Took me awhile to update ^.^" Sorry guys for the wait. School's about to start and I have Volleyball coming up. I'm not going to have much time left -le sob- **

**But thanks so much for the reviews. You're all so beautiful! **

**I shall update again before this week ends. **

**:)SmilinForYa(:**


	4. Feeling Blue

"Hey Roxas." Hayner met up with Roxas in the hallway in between classes. "Want to hang out after school today at the Usual Place?"

Roxas smiled. "Don't we always?"

"True."

"Hi Roxas!" Olette appeared with a warm smile. "I hate not seeing you during school."

Roxas's smile weakened. "Well, you're seeing me now, right?"

"He's right." Hayner said. "We have to look on the bright side. At least we always have _after_ school to see each other."

Olette winced. "Oops. I'm sorry guys, but I can't come today."

Both of the boys' faces dropped. Then they both said in perfect unison, "Why?"

"I have a test tomorrow and need to study."

Hayner was quick to jump in. "We can help you study at the Usual Place."

"Like that'll happen. You'll both get me sidetracked. I can come tomorrow for sure, just not today." She put on another smile. "See you guys later."

Hayner sighed. "Well, I guess it'll just be us men tonight."

"I can't go." Pence said, suddenly next to them. He was struggling to keep up with their fast pace, but was doing a pretty good job. "My mom wants me to clean my room. What a joy that'll be."

Roxas suggested, "Maybe we can help you out."

Pence shook his head. "No. She said nobody can come over until it's cleaned. That means I have to clean it." He shivered from the dreadful thought.

Hayner and Pence stopped. Roxas noticed and looked over his shoulder. "Guys?"

"This is our class." Hayner muttered.

Pence smiled sheepishly. "See you later, Roxas."

Roxas felt himself deflate in disappointment. It really was a drag that he had none of his friends in his classes. It was like going to a completely different school—which wasn't fun. He sulked to his next class, and sat way in the back away from everyone else, wishing he had some of his friends in the class.

* * *

><p>"Hayner," Roxas breathed, looking up at the colorful sky, "where <em>are<em> you?"

He showed up at the Usual Spot right after school let out. Hayner usually was never late. He always got here way before Roxas did. Hell, Roxas was normally the one late. Now it was the other way around.

The sun was already setting.

Roxas sighed. Maybe Hayner ran into a problem or something. He got off the chair, checking the place once more in case his best friend suddenly showed up, but nothing happened.

School sucked. He had nobody in his classes that he knew. He had to sit by himself during lunch. Now he had no problem being by himself at times, but he did grow attached to his friends. And it didn't help when people whispered behind his back, wondering why he didn't have any other friends.

He walked home, carrying his skateboard under his armpit. For some reason, he didn't feel like riding it today. He didn't _want_ to.

"What's with you, emo dick?" A voice asked coldly from behind.

Roxas whirled around to see Seifer glaring at him. His two friends were missing.

However, instead of getting defensive as he normally did, Roxas only sighed. "Not today. I'm not in the mood."

Seifer's eyes glinted in confusion. "Did your _boyfriend_ break up with you? I always knew Hayner was a faggot."

Roxas stayed silent as he walked by Seifer. He didn't meet the other guy's eyes; instead, they were focused on the ground.

As Seifer watched Roxas walk off, he mumbled, "Okay, really, what the hell is up with him?"

As Roxas neared his house, he looked up to the sky. The sun was setting over the horizon. Normally he and his friends would be sitting up on the clock tower watching every second of it. Olette would be commenting on how beautiful the colors were, Hayner would be complaining about school, and Pence would be devouring a Sea Salt Ice Cream.

But now, Roxas was alone. And he didn't like it.

* * *

><p>"Roxy! You're back!" Roxas's eyes twitched when Axel nearly knocked him over with a crushing hug. With a grunt, the blonde shoved the redhead away, glaring at him venomously.<p>

"Don't _ever_ fucking touch me again."

"Roxas!" His mother snapped from the kitchen. "Did I just hear a cuss word coming from your mouth?"

Axel was pouting. "Why not?"

"Because." Roxas set his skateboard down against the wall. The house smelled like food, and he realized he was hungry. He didn't eat lunch that day. Or any other day for that matter.

"So how was school?" Axel asked excitedly, following Roxas to the living room. Roxas tried his best to ignore him, and sat down, grabbing the remote. He switched on the TV to a cartoon and watched it.

Axel watched it, too.

"You know," Axel said after awhile, "I never took you for one who still watches cartoons."

Roxas ignored him.

"Dinner's ready!" Roxas's mother called from the kitchen. "Come and eat."

Axel was already seated by the time Roxas drug himself to the kitchen. His mother made her famous spaghetti—she made the best. He didn't know how, but her sauce was simply mouth-watering.

He sat down across from Axel, who was licking his lips hungrily.

"I haven't had spaghetti," Axel said, "in ages."

Roxas just stared at him stiffly.

His mother set down their plates in front of them. Roxas ate his spaghetti slowly, savoring each delicious mouthful of the Italian dish that his mother was an expert at. Axel, on the other hand, was having a second plate just as Roxas was halfway done with his.

"You eat a lot," Roxas's mother said happily, smiling down at Axel.

Axel dug into the spaghetti. "You have mad cooking skills."

His mother and Axel talked about things that didn't matter to Roxas, so the blonde simply tuned them out. He ate his plate, filling his empty stomach, and he felt a little better. Maybe he'll just call Hayner and see what was up. He washed his plate and made his way upstairs to his room.

Hayner didn't pick up, so Roxas left a voicemail. "Hey, man. Just wanted to see—"

"—HIYA!" Axel suddenly slammed the door open. "Hey, wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

Roxas dropped the phone from the sudden intrusion. He narrowed his eyes, anger sweeping through him like a freight train. "What the hell?" He then realized he forgot his phone was still connected, and his best friend would hear every single thing that was said, so he quickly hung up.

"I'm in the mood for some ice cream." Axel said, plopping down on Roxas's bed. "How about you?"

"Get out of my room."

Axel lay down. "This, my friend, is a _very_ comfy bed."

"Get _out_ of my room!" Roxas shouted, pointing a finger at the redhead. "Have you ever heard of knocking?"

Axel, as if oblivious to Roxas's anger, was snuggling up to Roxas's pillows. "I would die to have a bed as comfy as this, FYI."

Roxas counted to ten in his head. He could feel himself shaking from pure anger. Why was he getting so angry so easily? He was never like this before.

Well, until he met Axel.

"Axel, _please_ get out of my room." Roxas whispered.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

The redhead sat up. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Roxas was taken aback from the question. He wasn't expecting it. "What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Roxas stuttered. "I-I don't hate you. I just don't particularly like you."

Axel looked hurt. "Why? What did I do?"

Roxas looked away. "To be honest, I don't know. I just…" _get so mad when you're around and I can't figure out why. _

But he couldn't finish that sentence. Axel looked really hurt, as if his words had stung him. Maybe he was being a dick. But he had a terrible day at school. Maybe he was taking out all his misery on poor Axel. Instantly the blonde felt bad for talking to Axel like this. Axel seemed like a good guy. He never once showed a sign of disrespect towards him or his mother, nor did he ever confirm Roxas's suspicions of him being a thief and trying to take advantage of him.

_I'm probably going to regret this later, but oh well. _"Um, are you still in the mood for ice cream?"

* * *

><p>"Sea Salt Ice Cream?" Axel wondered aloud, looking down at the frozen dairy treat in his hand in awe. "I've never heard of this."<p>

Roxas was already licking away at his. "Try it. It's my favorite kind of ice cream."

"Well it's not really ice cream. It's more like a popsicle." Axel saw Roxas's glare and quickly licked it. "Hm. Not bad."

This instantly got Roxas thinking of his friends. What were they doing? Olette was probably studying, Pence was cleaning his room, and Hayner was a mystery. Why did he show Roxas up? What happened?

"You look depressed." Axel pointed out bluntly. It was dark outside—past nine at night. Roxas definitely was going to regret this later when he would feel like sleeping during school tomorrow.

"I'm not depressed." Roxas argued quietly.

"Then why are you always so sad looking?"

"I don't look sad."

"Have you seen yourself? No offense, but you look like you hate the world. You're always glaring at everyone and always kind of zone out with this sad expression on your face."

Roxas bit into his beloved frozen treat. "Shut up."

"I should video tape you without you knowing and show you afterwards." Axel said. "Then you'll see how sad you look all the time."

"I'm not sad."

"It's alright to be sad. It's a human feeling." Axel paused. "Any human feeling is good."

Roxas just stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

They continued to eat in silence. Roxas liked Axel better when he was quiet; it gave him time to think. He did think a lot, more than a normal human should, but he couldn't help it. There was always something nagging at him in his brain.

"I'm not going to lie," Axel said when he was finished, "that was weird. But I liked it."

Roxas silently threw his away. He checked the time. It was almost ten.

"Don't you have homework?" Axel probed.

"No."

"I thought school gave you homework."

"Not all the time."

"Oh."

Roxas stared at Axel with a weird look. "You act like you've never been in school."

"Not a public school." Axel replied. "I used to be home-schooled." He stopped, freezing in place. Roxas saw the same expression he saw that one time. "Whoa. I don't remember being home-schooled."

"You're weird." Roxas began walking to his house. A few moments went by before he found Axel walking beside him.

"I don't think I've ever been to a school."

"So you don't know how to add or write sentences?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"I do. I know more than you do." Axel defended himself. "No offense."

"So if you enrolled in a school right now, you'd get good grades?"

"If I did the work, yes I would."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you enroll in a school?"

Axel blinked. "Hey. That's not a bad idea."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well I'm being serious." Axel smiled to himself, and was about to move towards Roxas when he remembered the blonde's threat, and shrank away. "Wouldn't it be great to be school _buddies_? Huh, huh? Wouldn't it?"

Roxas instantly felt like screaming. "Forget I said that. You don't want to go to school—trust me. It's so boring."

"It doesn't sound boring! It sounds exciting."

"What world do you live in?"

Axel ignored that. "I'll see if I can enroll tomorrow."

"I was being _sarcastic_, Axel!" Roxas was getting hysterical now.

"It'll be so cool," Axel gushed, "wouldn't it? You and me in school together."

_Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit. _

* * *

><p><em>"Optimist: Person who travels on nothing from nowhere to happiness." <em>

_~Mark Twain _

**A/N: **

**Long time, huh? Yes I know the chapter is short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses, I promise! **

**Thanks for the reviews people! They mean a lot to me. I want MORE though :3 I wanna get FAT and OBESE! **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	5. Feeling More Blue

"Wouldn't it be nice?" Roxas's mother was saying while doing the dishes. "To, you know, have Axel in school."

"No." Roxas said, bluntly. He already saw the redhead enough at his own house. School was another world entirely. Even though he had absolutely no classes with his friends and spent most of his time alone in a corner since he didn't know anyone, he would much rather _stay_ alone. He had mastered that.

"I think it would be great that Axel got an education. He says he was home-schooled, and he seems pretty smart. I'm sure he can keep up."

"How can you believe everything he's saying? He could be lying." Roxas asked.

"He's a nice guy. I don't know why you're being like this." His mother replied sternly. Roxas shut his mouth. Whenever his mother had that tone of voice, then she wasn't pleased. "I would really appreciate if you were a bit more hospitable to him. In fact, maybe you'll make a new best friend."

"A new best friend?" Roxas repeated, his eyes widening. He thought about that for a moment and said, "I already have one. Hayner. Remember him?"

"Of course I do. It's not bad having two best friends. You can have a variety of friends. I think that's why this year in school is being so hard for you. You only have those three people, and I know how you are when around people you know. You don't bother trying to be their friends."

"I already have friends."

His mother was quiet for a moment. And then she said, "Axel's obviously going through a rough time, something you'll never have to undergo. Please, _please_ just help him out in school. You know, show him around and are nice to him. For me?"

Roxas groaned. "He's really enrolling in school? Do you even have his birth certificate?"

"No, but hopefully they'll let him in. You know how your school is—it's pretty easy-going."

Roxas sighed. Tomorrow would be terrible.

* * *

><p>"Do you have to wake up this early," Axel said, "every day?"<p>

"Yeah." Roxas replied stiffly. They were walking to school from Roxas's house. Hayner, for the first time ever, wasn't outside and Roxas couldn't wait for him for two reasons. One, they had to get their early to get Axel a schedule (thank God they called the school to enroll him). Two, Roxas didn't want Hayner to see Axel. Surely he'd have tons of questions about the redhead.

Axel rubbed his eyes. He looked like he was still half asleep. "Wow. I'm so tired."

Roxas didn't reply. He shifted his backpack over his shoulders and kept his gaze on the ground. He really hoped people wouldn't ask _him_ who Axel was. Hopefully they'd ask Axel, who stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Are you even tired?" Axel asked, yawning into his hand.

"No."

"Lucky." Axel mumbled. He stretched his arms, yawning again. "Should I feel nervous?"

"Beats me."

"Well, I don't feel nervous. I feel really, really tired."

_Why do I need to know this? _Roxas thought to himself. _It's not like I care._

They passed by a group of kids. Already they noticed Axel—him and his bright hair, and they whispered amongst themselves. Roxas knew that would happen. Twilight Town people were weird; when they saw someone from outside, they knew. Like Roxas did. You just knew when someone wasn't from Twilight Town.

Roxas glanced at Axel. The redhead was wearing the school uniform except his collar was upside down and his shirt was not tucked in. He considered telling Axel that you had to have his shirt tucked in, but figured it would be funny if he got in trouble on his first day. Maybe he would quit school, which would be even better. No. Roxas wasn't that lucky.

They were nearing the school. More people were staring—just openly gawking at Axel as if he was an alien from another world. Axel seemed completely oblivious; either because he simply ignored it, or because he was just too tired to notice.

"The office is right in the front." Roxas said, opening the front doors. Axel trudged in behind him, blinking rapidly to stay awake. Roxas led him into the office to get his schedule. Even the secretary just stared at him with a blank expression.

"He's new." Roxas said, since Axel said nothing. When the secretary didn't even blink, Roxas added, "We're here to get out schedule." Hint hint.

"Oh." The secretary blinked, snapping out of the daze. She went through some papers, tiny little square ones, and brought one out. She handed it to Axel, who took it without a word. She was staring at him, though now with a friendly smile. "You don't look like you're from here."

"Yeah." Axel replied gruffly, waving his schedule around casually. "That's because I'm not around from here."

"Where you from?"

Axel hesitated. Roxas felt the redhead glance at him for help, and the blonde sighed. "We better check out his classes. Thanks." He led Axel out of the office.

"Give me your schedule." Roxas said. Axel handed it to him, leaning against the wall as Roxas looked it over.

"Oh no," Roxas murmured, paling up instantly. He started to feel physically sick.

"What?" Axel asked, noticing Roxas's suddenly queasy look.

Roxas groaned and thrusted the paper back into Axel's hand. "We have every single fucking class together."

"Really?" Axel beamed happily. "We do?"

"Yes." Roxas said through gritted teeth. _What did I do to deserve this shit?_

"So," Axel continued, "that means we even have the same lunch together, right?"

Roxas mumbled, "Unfortunately."

"Huh?"

"Yes. We have the same lunch." Roxas felt like banging his head against the wall. Why was life so unfair at times?

"Do they have good food?"

"No. Some of it moves."

"…What the hell? It _moves_?"

"Roxas!" Roxas winced when Hayner's voice echoed down the hallway. He tried to quickly think of what to say when Hayner asked who the hell Axel was. But he had no time before Hayner was standing between Roxas and Axel. "How come you didn't wait for me? I thought you were late so I knocked on your door but your mom said you already left." He glanced at Axel offhandedly.

"We—_I_ had to get here early." Roxas said. "He needed a schedule."

"Who?" Hayner turned around to see Axel. "Him?"

Roxas sighed. "Yes."

Axel just stared down at Hayner. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Hayner didn't say anything. He just stared. Roxas didn't know what to say, or what to do.

"Hi Roxas." Olette was walking down the hallway. "Good morning, Hayner."

Hayner ripped his eyes off of Axel at the sound of Olette's voice. "Good morning, Olette."

"This is Olette." Roxas told Axel. "And you, well, you've already kind of met Hayner."

"Hi." Olette greeted with a nice smile. "What's your name?"

"He's Axel." Hayner grumbled. He held out his arms. "Here. Let me take your books."

"It's just a binder, Hayner." Olette giggled. "I can handle it."

Hayner just smiled. Roxas noticed the usually grumpy blonde wasn't even angry, wasn't even mad that Roxas didn't wait for him. He seemed pretty happy. Maybe it was because of Olette?

Roxas also felt awkward standing there for some reason with Hayner smiling at Olette. It was weird, like they were in their own little world, unaware of Roxas or Axel. Roxas felt like he was protruding or trespassing in a weird kind of way, like he shouldn't be there.

Axel must've felt the same, for the redhead shuffled his feet, glancing at Roxas uncomfortably.

Where the hell was Pence when you needed him?

"Let's find your locker." Roxas said softly to Axel. Axel nodded. Hayner and Olette didn't even hear them; Olette started talking to Hayner and Hayner moved closer, fully ignoring Roxas and Axel. He was falling hard for her, that was for sure.

Roxas felt guilty as he felt jealous. He should feel happy for his best friend—he found a girlfriend. So why did he feel so…empty?

"I think we passed it." Axel broke through Roxas's thoughts. "My locker number is seven."

"Shit." Roxas mumbled, whirling around. Axel skidded to a stop beside the blonde, giving him a weird look.

_Life sucks sometimes._

Roxas found Axel's locker. Number seven. Damn. His locker wasn't even far from his. Roxas had locker number 13—just six down from Axel.

"Are they dating or something?" Axel asked, referring to Hayner and Olette.

"I think so." _Hayner hasn't even called me to tell me what was going on._

"You look sad."

"I'm not sad."

"Liar." Axel leaned against the locker. Roxas looked him over. The redhead looked like at complete ease. Roxas always thought he was annoying, but Axel wasn't being annoying now.

_At least he was here or I'd be alone._

"This year just sucks." Roxas justified with a shrug. "That's all."

"Why does it suck?"

"I don't have any classes with my friends. None. Not even lunch."

"Adapt."

"Huh?"

"You know, adapt. Make some friends." Axel grinned. "Maybe your year will get better. I'm going to be in your classes now." Roxas swore he saw the redhead wink, but he had to be wrong. He's never had a guy wink at him before. That would be just…weird?

"I don't want new friends." Roxas shot back with a final glare. He stalked away, knowing Axel would only follow him.

He was right.

"There's nothing wrong," Axel was saying, trying to keep up with Roxas, "with making new friends."

_It hurts._

"Shut up." Roxas replied, wishing the redhead would listen.

Shockingly, Axel said nothing more about that. They walked to the cafeteria where the majority of the students were eating breakfast. Roxas never went in there before—he usually just hung out with Hayner before school started, you know, talking about random things. But now, since he couldn't find Pence, and Hayner was too busy talking with Olette, Roxas didn't know where to go.

Roxas had to admit to himself that he was scared. Scared that Axel was right. He didn't want to make new friends; he was perfectly fine with his. They were almost like his family. He couldn't just change them that easily.

The bell rang before Roxas could even go into the cafeteria. He felt a little relieved. Maybe Axel would get lost or something.

Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel followed him wherever he went. Literally. Instead of trying to lose him, Roxas just went to class. Of course Axel went in right behind him.

Roxas went to his seat in the corner right in the back. Nobody usually sat around him, mainly because he hoped they wouldn't. He didn't want to have to make small conversations. Axel sat right in front of Roxas, flashing the blonde a thumbs up with a grin.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

The teacher, of course, announced there was a new student. Unlike in middle school the teacher didn't make Axel stand in front of the classroom and introduce himself formally. Instead, he just said his name was Axel and to make him feel welcome. People stared at him openly, and they whispered. Roxas wouldn't blame him. His hair was enough to catch peoples' attention, nonetheless him in general. It was like he could capture everyone's attention just by walking into a room.

After class, as Roxas put everything away, he noticed people actually _talked_ to Axel. They made an effort. And Axel talked back. He didn't seem too eager or excited like Roxas normally saw him; he seemed cool and…cool. Like he could actually be that popular guy that everyone loved, except his smirk kind of ruined that. It was way too mischievous.

But just as Roxas stood up, Axel stopped talking and stood up as well, giving Roxas that easy-going grin that used to piss him off.

But Roxas was surprised to find that it didn't piss him off…

* * *

><p>"Where are we sitting?" Axel asked as they stood in line for food. Roxas wasn't really hungry, but he knew Axel had to be. He would be a real jerk if he left the redhead to fend for himself.<p>

"Outside."

"Outside? Why not in here?"

"If you don't like it," Roxas said, glancing at one table, "then sit with them."

Axel glanced at it too with a confused look. "Them?"

"They asked you to sit with them in class."

Axel looked like he had to think for a minute, and then he knew what Roxas was saying. "Oh! Them. No, I'm sitting with you." Axel nudged Roxas. "See? Isn't this cool? You and me taking on high school together. Bad ass, isn't it?"

Roxas sighed. "You don't have to sit with me you know. Don't feel like you have to." _Weird. I'm actually starting to find him useful._

"And leave you by yourself? No thanks." Axel found a milk carton. He held one out for Roxas, but the blonde shook his head. "You aren't eating?"

"Not hungry."

"Bull shit. You have to be hungry."

Roxas shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

Axel gave in reluctantly. "You need to start taking better care of yourself."

"What?"

"You know, eat regularly." Axel said. "Take care of your body. You get only one life to live. Just one chance, and then it's over. Then you never get another chance to do anything that you didn't do."

Roxas was surprised at Axel's 'advice'. Since when was he thoughtful like that? Roxas didn't even know how to respond.

"Just like the whole deal with your friends," Axel said quieter so the guy behind them wouldn't here. "Don't waste your time on feeling sad all the time. _Adapt_."

Roxas thought of himself making new friends. The idea was horrifying. He had one best friend—and that was Hayner. His other two friends were Olette and Pence. Everyone in the school knew that, so why was Axel insisting otherwise?

"Look, if you're here just because you feel indebted from me saving you off the streets," Roxas said, "then go. I don't need this."

"I'm here because I want to be." Axel replied. "Not because I feel 'indebted'. Hell, I always get behind in debts." He paused. "How the hell do I remember that?"

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I'm here because I want to be. It may seem I'm just here because of what you did, but I'm not. Call me a dumbass, but I actually want to be your friend."

"Are you serious?" Roxas risked a glance at Axel. The redhead looked completely genuine; no traces of humor evident on his face.

"I'm serious." Axel said, breaking a small grin. "Sorry, but if you're trying to lose me then good luck. You can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**I know, I know, it's been a looong time since I've updated. School. School. Oh, and more school! -.-" **

**Here's a thanks to an anonymous reviewer known as **.uk: **thanks for the review :) YAY! CYBER COOKIES! **

**I'll try my very best to update faster :D **

**:)SmilinForYa(: **


	6. Less Blue

Roxas had to admit, lunch was…different.

Axel talked the entire time.

"This food _does_ taste like shit." Axel said after the first bite of the lunch food. His face twisted in disgust and he eyed the food suspiciously, as if waiting for it to bite him. "We need to start bringing our own lunches."

Roxas leaned back in the seat, accidentally brushing against Axel's ankle with his own. The redhead purposely ignored it, taking another reluctant bite. His face twisted again. "Damn! How do you eat this stuff?"

Roxas shrugged. "I've eaten here for awhile. The food kind of…gets tasteless after awhile. I just don't eat this food anymore."

"Tasteless my ass." Axel retorted. "I'd rather starve than eat this garbage."

"Well don't blame it on the lunch ladies." Roxas whispered. "They don't have much to work with."

The sun was out, though the air was still a grayish aura with the town's residue. Most would say the atmosphere was gloomy, but Roxas liked it. He wasn't fond of sunny weather.

"You know," Axel continued, "want my apple?"

"No."

"Come on," Axel coaxed, picking up the red apple, "it's _shiny_."

"I don't care." A group of cheerleaders walked by. One stopped, a bubbly blonde, who was _smiling_ down at Axel like he was some kind of super hero.

"Hi Axel." She said, almost shyly. Roxas's mouth almost fell open. Since when did a cheerleader get shy?

"Er, hi." Axel said reluctantly. He eyed her warily, with a bored expression.

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

"Sure." Axel said with a smooth grin that made Roxas feel…odd.

_Jealous_? Roxas felt himself feel nervous. The sudden thought of sitting alone seemed really scary again.

The cheerleader looked like she was on cloud nine by now. "Cool!" She glanced at Roxas. "I'm Rikku, by the way."

"I'll meet you over there." Axel said dismissively. The girl bounded away, waving her pom poms around.

Roxas suddenly felt miserable again.

Axel, on the other hand, chuckled.

"Look at that," Axel whispered to Roxas, "a cheerleader just for _me_."

"Lucky you." Roxas mumbled.

"I've always disliked cheerleaders." Axel continued with a roll of his eye. Roxas perked up. "Too absent-minded. Wearing masks all the time. Total bullshit." Axel leaned back a little, his ankle brushing against Roxas's. "I'll let them wait for me. Ditch their asses."

"Wait, so you did that just to make them mad?"

Axel's mischievous grin was back. "The one thing I do best is piss people off. I'm a natural at it, and it helps that I'm a redhead."

Roxas felt himself smiling. It was dirty what Axel did, but Hayner would never do that. If a cheerleader talked to him, he'd probably—

_Am I seriously comparing Axel to my best friend? _

Hayner's my _best friend_. Not Axel.

"See them looking?" Axel laughed again, and Roxas found himself laughing along. "They're expecting me to leave you here, alone again."

Roxas paused, glancing at the mysterious redhead.

Maybe Axel wasn't as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p>Gym.<p>

Roxas's…class after lunch.

"Do we ever play dodgeball?" Axel was throwing questions to Roxas left and right. "Every movie I see about high school is always best when it shows gym class. Dodgeball, awesome Baseball; fun shit all over the place!"

Roxas hurried into the locker room, instantly hit with the atmosphere of half naked boys and privacy not yet obtained.

Axel strode in like he was a movie star.

"You can pick any locker you want." Roxas told him, stopping in front of his own. He paused before saying, "The locker next to mine is empty."

"I'll take that one." Axel said, opening the locker casually. There was a set of clothes waiting for him. "You think these would fit me?"

"Beats me." Roxas slid off his shirt. He noticed Axel staring at him for a moment, and lifted his eyebrow. Axel's never seen a guy without a shirt before? Weird. Very weird.

And then Axel cleared his throat and quickly looked away. Roxas threw on his gym shirt and took off his jeans, kicking them onto the floor.

Axel took off his shirt, only to reveal all those sick-looking bruises. Roxas had to avoid looking at him. The blonde noticed a few guys eyeing Axel, wondering who he got into a fight with.

Roxas started putting his shoes on, typing the shoe laces. Axel put the shirt over his head, which was long enough for him, but a bit too baggy in the chest area. He had a lean torso, but a tall body. It must be hard to buy clothes for him.

"Hey," A guy greeted Axel just as the redhead sat next to Roxas to put on the shoes. "How come you didn't sit with us during lunch?"

"Changed my mind." Axel replied, as if he didn't care. Roxas hung his head to hide his grin. Axel had guts, that was for sure. Tidus, the guy who was asking him, was the star player of the Blitz Ball team. He was also the captain. People would be honored if he even _looked_ their way.

Tidus, however, didn't look mad. He looked curious.

"You going to sit with us tomorrow?" Tidus asked. Roxas couldn't believe Tidus pressed on this.

"Well," Axel sat up, giving Tidus an innocent smile, "we'll have to see about that."

"Cool." Tidus grinned along, took the hint, and jogged out to the gym.

Axel stayed quiet for a moment, trying to tie his shoes. Roxas watched the redhead try to tie them, but it looked like he didn't know _how_ to tie them.

Roxas's eyes widened. "You don't know how to tie shoes?"

"Er, yeah." Axel scratched the back of his head. "I kindda forgot, I guess."

How does someone forget how to tie shoes?

Roxas wordlessly leaned over and tied Axel's shoes, wondering who exactly Axel was, and how he didn't know how to tie shoes. It was unbelievable. Tying shoes came naturally to Roxas, as if it was as easy as breathing.

Axel did wear the black boots he had from that one outfit. Maybe he never wore shoes with laces before. Weird.

"Thanks." Axel said softly, giving Roxas a smile. "What would I do without you?"

_Sit with cheerleaders. _

"Hurry up!" The coach, Mr. Cid, yelled. "I don't have all day, _ladies_!"

Roxas quickly finished Axel's shoes, and they both ran out to the gym. They all had to line up to do stretches.

Axel followed Roxas's actions as everyone counted when stretching. Roxas found himself laughing when Axel made a face. Apparently the redhead hasn't stretched in awhile.

"Football players get Cloud." Mr. Cid said, and Cloud, the football coach, nodded. Mr. Cid smiled evilly. "Off season gets _me_."

The off season boys groaned. Getting Mr. Cid was terrible.

"We're going to the field," Mr. Cid said, "and doing some laps. Get out there! Run! Run, you little ladies, run!"

"What the hell is this?" Axel whispered, running alongside Roxas. "Boot camp?"

Roxas wished Hayner was here, but Hayner had gym a different period.

"It might as well be."

"I have an idea. Let's picture the grouchy old man running." Axel chuckled. "Now that would take a miracle."

Roxas had that image stuck in his head for the rest of the class.

And it worked wonders.

* * *

><p>Roxas was sweating.<p>

Axel was sweating more.

"I don't think," Axel said breathlessly as they walked back to the locker room, "I have ever run that much in my life."

"I hate Football season." Roxas grumbled, shaking his head to get the water off his head. "Off season always gets Mr. Cid. It sucks."

"The guy's a dick." Axel said, looking over his shoulder at the coach. "Well, I'd be a dick, too, if I looked as bad as he did."

That made Roxas smile.

"Can we take showers?" Axel asked.

"We can, but we don't have a lot of time."

"I'll be late to my next class. I'm taking a shower."

"We have Chemistry next. You can't be late to that, the teacher's a bitch."

"She can kiss my elbow."

"Elbow?"

"You're right. I won't let her kiss my elbow." They made it to the locker room. Axel was dragging his feet, his hands hanging limply at his sides. Almost all the boys looked like that.

Axel undressed quickly, and was instantly headed to the showers. Roxas hoped he showered fast; the teacher didn't like people who were late.

Roxas looked in the locker mirror. His hair was flat, drenched with hot, fresh sweat.

A shower didn't sound too bad.

With a sigh, Roxas decided to take his chances, and hurried into the showers.

Axel already had a showerhead. There were more guys in the showers, but Roxas noted that each and every single one of them _never_ looked below another guy's waist, and they _always_ just looked at everyone's faces. They all watched each other very carefully. It's always been that way.

Roxas stepped under the hot, steamy water, and leaned towards it, closing his eyes. It felt very good, especially after a run like that.

"Soap?" Axel's voice drifted like some kind of wind, drowning out every other boy's voice. Roxas didn't even say anything to know that Axel held out the soap for Roxas to take. Roxas took it and lathered himself with the soap. He found the shampoo and drenched his hair with it, rubbing it all together so he had a "bubbly hat" full of bubbles.

"Look." Axel's voice called, closer this time. Roxas looked. Axel had a beard made of bubbles. "See my beard?"

"Did you see my hat?" Roxas asked.

"I'm jealous."

"You might want to consider shaving. Your beard is _huge_."

They laughed. For a split second, Roxas felt his eyes slip and he looked below Axel's waist.

Oh shit.

Startled, Roxas flinched back up, turning his back to Axel. He just saw….Axel's…

He rubbed his neck. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? What is he feeling? He felt…excited?

_This is wrong. So wrong. Axel's my friend. Not my best friend, and most certainly not in my nonexistent love life. _

Roxas never dated a guy before. He was labeled as a guy, but who knows? He could be gay. Yes he's had a crush on a girl before, but nothing really blossomed there.

Still. Roxas saved Axel from the streets.

He wanted to see it again.

Ignoring his inner conscience, Roxas turned back to the showerhead, washing the bubbles from his hair. Axel was doing the same, though he was leaning against it instead of looking at it. He looked so different with his normally wild, red hair plastered to his head. He looked…

Hot?

Roxas's eyes dropped again.

Oh fuck!

He flinched away just like the first time. His hands were trembling and his heart was racing.

Was he seriously being a peepy tom? A pervert?

_Who the hell cares? Axel's— _

"So I was thinking," Axel's cool and collected voice cut through Roxas's thoughts. "Maybe I could sleep with you tonight?"

Roxas held back a groan. That sounded so wrong.

"You don't like the guest room?" Roxas asked calmly, running his hands through his hair.

"I like it. I just thought you and I could hang out."

"Sure, maybe." Roxas turned off to the shower, and when he looked back at Axel, he noticed—to his horror—that Axel's eyes were low. Too low.

However, unlike Roxas, Axel didn't jump. He didn't flinch. He simply acted like he was stretching, and his eyes rolled upwards to the ceiling. Completely innocent.

Roxas learned many new things today. Axel was a very, _very_ good actor and deceiver.

But, shockingly, he was a good friend. Without Axel, today would've been very miserable.

* * *

><p>Hayner met Roxas right after 8th period.<p>

"Hey!" Hayner clasped Roxas on the back, with a wide grin. He steered Roxas clear away from Axel, who was talking to another girl. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Roxas grinned, glad to see his best friend again.

"So wanna go to the Usual Spot today? Olette's free and Pence finished his room."

Roxas glanced at Axel. "Sure."

Hayner noticed his hesitation. "Who's the redheaded guy anyway? Where'd he come from? He looks…kind of shifty to me."

"I don't know where he came from." Roxas replied honestly. For some reason, he didn't want to tell Hayner how he got caught up with the redhead. Instead, he shrugged and said, "He's pretty cool."

"Well, the girls sure like him." Hayner scoffed. "All I've been hearing today was the girls talking about this hot redhead." Roxas was keen on the conversation, but tried to look uninterested. "They were swooning—_swooning _over the guy, like he was some model."

Roxas didn't reply. He dumped his textbook in his cluttered locker, closing the door the best he could. He wish he could skateboard after school, but he left it at his house.

"I think I'm going to go skateboarding." Roxas admitted. If yesterday Hayner asked him if he wanted to go to the Usual Spot, Roxas would've jumped at the opportunity. But…today was different. Roxas honestly didn't feel like going.

Weird.

"We haven't hung out in days." Hayner said, giving Roxas that determined look. "You need to come. The whole group hasn't been together since school started."

"Roxas," Axel hurried to Roxas's side with that smirk, "that girl just asked me out. I told her I'd go on a date with her if she dyed her hair black."

Ouch. Another dirty move.

Roxas blinked. "What'd she say?"

"She said she was getting a hair appointment!" Axel laughed, and Roxas grinned, shaking his head at Axel's naughtiness.

Hayner was glaring at Axel. "Where are you from?"

Axel stopped laughing. "Planet Earth."

Roxas knew that was bad. Hayner hated it when people answered him sarcastically; it was his pet peeve.

"What town?" Hayner asked, practically through gritted teeth.

"A town on planet Earth."

Roxas tried shooting Axel _the_ look, and he cut in, saying, "Hayner? Did we have any homework for Chemistry?"

Taken off by the question, Hayner took a second to think. "No. I don't think so."

Axel noticed the trophies dedicated to sports or the school band lined in a glass wall along the main hallway of the school. "Whoa! Look at all these trophies!" With wide eyes, he pressed against the glass wall, gazing in awe at the trophies.

"Dude, chill out." Hayner said, eyeing Axel like he was a bug. "They're just trophies, not treasure."

"Wait a minute." Axel's voice was softer. "Wait. Where'd you find these?" He was pointing to something.

Hayner and Roxas looked to where he was pointing.

He was pointing at the two weird weapons the committee found.

"These are my chakrams."

* * *

><p><em>"A friend to all is a friend to none." <em>

~Aristotle

**Authors note: **

Holy cow! It's been a looong time since I last updated -.- sorry. Again. Anyway, thank you all so much for leaving me the awesome reviews. They mean a lot to me. ;) Let me know how you liked the chapter! I already have this story planned out, and the next chapter will come out shortly.

:)SmilinForYa(:


End file.
